fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WHYNAUT/Whyr Nauth
Summary Whyr Nauth is a character in Everybody Wants To Rule The World who was brought to another universe by Mr. Omni. His origins were unknown at first, but through his flashbacks it has been revealed that he lost his memory at some point in time and that he used to live in Equilibrium together with his sister. Equilibrium was destroyed and his Ilia was killed. It's one of his goals to make a place where all inhabitants of earth can live together in harmony just like they did in Equilibrium. At first his methods of achieving this were quite brutal, but he changed his ways and even befriended many of the others that were summoned by Omni. He didn't want to be part of the conquest to rule the world anymore and created the country of Equalis for those who needed a place where everyone was welcome. Everything was going fine, but the flashbacks Whyr Nauth has been having have a negative effect on him. It appears he lost his memories and repressed his emotions because of the trauma he went through. Backstory Equalis was not the first kingdom that had Whyr Nauth, or Whyrrian Nautil as he was called back then, as its king. He used to rule over Equilibrium together with his sisters Ilia and Liz. Equilibrium was powerful and its people lived happy lives. But problems started arising, pirates and terrorists who wanted to take this paradise down, people with lots of wealth and influence thirsting for more power and resources started running out. More and more problems started to appear and Whyrrian Nautil became desperate. He was the powerful and wise king of his people, but he was not powerful enough to protect everyone. He left the kingdom under the protection of his sisters and set out to seek knowledge. he wanted to know what he had to do to. He searched everywhere in the universe, from one edge to the other. On his journey he had many adventures and learned a lot, but he did not learn what he needed to know. When he returned to Equilibrium it turned out another kingdom had declared war on them while he was gone. Equilibrium had suffered heavy losses. He thought himself a fool, going away with the intention of saving his people only to doom them even further. He joined his sisters and they waged war. He was sure that they would win and that he would find a way to save Equilibrium. The next day the enemy army appeared just outside of the orbit of their home world. They were waiting for them. Suddenly a dark force wiped out their enemies. It slowed down and they could all feel the intense evil aura coming from it. Everyone was completely silent and then it spoke to Whyrrian Nautil. "King Whyrrian Nautil, you want to protect your people, don't you? Let me show you the way, I can grant your wish" it said. "I will not make deals with an entity like you" Whyrrian Nautil responded. It did not bother to reply. It simply sped up again and suddenly Ilia and Whyrrian Nautil had been knocked down into the capital of Equilibrium before they could react. A blinding... darkness was in the sky and suddenly it came down upon the city. Whyrrian Nautil could feel each and every single life be taken one-by-one in rapid succession as he lay there unable to move. After what seemed like ages he could feel the life of the person closest to him disappear, Ilia. He could not utter a single word while all of this happened. That's when the entity spoke to him again. "You have been seeking knowledge and power to protect your people for a long time. You have traversed the universe and become a legend. You never found your answer however. Those times are gone now for the answer is right in front of you. It's all around you! The universe runs on it. Will you accept it?" After that Whyrrian Nautil passed out. He woke up after a long time. It felt as if his body, mind and spirit had been ripped apart and patched back together with tape and that may be what had happened. He was imprisoned in a strange device. He still found the strength to break out of it. That's when he realised he didn't know who he was and how he had ended up there. Everything was hurting and he was being attacked by something. He didn't know what he did, but he wanted it to stop and it did. He walked through white hallways wand when he passed a window he saw a ghastly figure incased in armor in the reflection. Suddenly something came back to him, he wanted to unite everyone and create a paradise by any means. He wandered through this facility for a long time when a certain figure he would come to know as Mr. Omni appeared before him. He offered Whyr Nauth the chance to create this paradise and Whyr Nauth accepted... Appearance and Personality Whyr Nauth can take on many forms, but he often assumes that of a young handsome man with light brown hair and yellow eyes. It seems that he prefers to keep the form he used to have when he lived in Equilibirum. He often wears a cape, gloves and plated pants as shown in the image. He was cold and calculating at first and didn't seem to care much for the wellbeing of individuals as long as he could unite the world. He became less cold as time went on but then he was corrupted and he became very sadistic and violent. After he got purified by Melvin his personality changed into a somewhat warmhearted and charismatic person, however a darkness still lingered within him. He abandoned his ambitions of ruling the world with an iron fist and created the country of Equalis for all the people that had gained abilities and for monsters, normal humans were welcome too however. He cares deeply about Equalis and its people and would do anything to protect them just like he did for Equilibrium before it was destroyed. The darkness within him tries to exploit his failure to protect Equilibrium and his desire to protect Equalis. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Whyr Nauth, King of Equalis, Lord Nauth, King of Equilibrium, Whyrrian Nautil, Lord Nautil Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King, Superpowered entity, Hell Lord Birthplace: Equilibrium Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Unity, Equalis, fighting, taking baths, hanging out with his friend Melchior Dislikes: Enemies of Equalis, people who waste their powers, discrimination Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: Light brown Values: Equalis and its people, harmony, alliances, promises Martial Status: '''Is single '''Status: Alive Affiliation: Reggy, Kabus, Ripodanof, Xavier Previous Affiliation: Ilia Nautil Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A '''| '''High 6-A | High 4-C | 4-B '| '''4-B '| '''4-B, Far higher '''with Accelerated Development '''Powers and Abilities: |-|First Soul=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Flight, Force Fields, Technology Manipulation, Energy Absorption (Was able to absorb the radiation that made the United States uninhabitable and absorbed electricity on multiple occasions), Energy Blasts, Mind Reading, Consciousness Transferal, Regeneration (Mid) |-|Second Soul=Same as before plus Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with people across the earth and read the minds of many people), Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption (Can absorb others and drain their energy), Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Corruption (Type 2; can drain the inner light of others with Shadow Leeches and can corrupt Kanohi masks), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Adaptation (Can instantly adapt to any situation), Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Anger and Fear Inducement (Can enrage even the most strong willed individuals and overwhelm them with terror), Animal Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, Time Stop (Can freeze an opponent in a stasis field that traps them in space and time), Disintegration, Elasticity, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can form complex illusions), Invisibility(Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Whyr Nauth is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Resistance to heat and cold |-|Third Soul=Same as before to a much higher degree plus Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Hellfire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Intangibility (Can become only a soul), Aura, Transformation, Can't feel pain, Attack Reflection , Resistance Negation (Can nullify resistance to fire manipulation), Can penetrate multiple barriers of people stronger than him, Power Nullification (Can nullify the physical attacks of people comparable to him), Immortality (Type 1), Light Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Can fix sections of space in his opponents body so that they can't regenerate), Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness), Time Stop, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Pain Manipulation (Acies inflicts pain on its user), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Pain Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation(Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Paralysis, Poisons, Void Manipulation, (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Power Absorption(Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), and Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill) |-|Fourth Soul=Same as before to a much higher degree plus Regeneration (High), Cross-Dimensional Teleportation, Sensory Manipulation (Can block enhanced senses), Earth Manipulation (Can cause Earthquakes, Can open tears in the ground to hell), Duplication, Summoning (Can summon demonic minions to attack his foes), Astral Projection, Power Granting (Can empower humans), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Creation, Power Nullification (Can nullify reality warping powers), Petrification (Can shoot beams that turn others into stone), Necromancy (Can ressurect the dead as demons) |-|Fifth Soul=Same as before plus Law Manipulation (Aura of Resistance), Regeneration (Low-Godly; will regenerate as long as his core which exists within his soul isn't destroyed), Void Manipulation (Axion Dart and Retaliation Swarm), Homing Attack, Statistics Reduction (Capable of inflicting the debuff "Shadow Touched"), Statistics Amplification, Acausality (type 4), Reactive Power Level (grows stronger when killing), Pocket Reality Manipulation (can create a Throne World), Resistance to Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Energy Projection, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation |-|Evill= Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level '''(Is as strong as Ultron (EMH)) | '''Multi-Continent level, many of his abilities ignore conventional durability | Large Star Level '(Is as strong as Benimaru and fought multiple other characters that were chosen by Omni off at once), many of his abilities ignore conventional durability | '''Solar System level '(Is as strong as Blackheart. Fought with Randall Edison), many of his abilities ignore conventional durability | '''Solar System Level, many of his abilities ignore conventional durability | Solar System Level, Far higher with Accelerated Development Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(Is as fast as Ultron (EMH)) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Is faster than lightning) | 'FTL '(is as fast as Benimaru) with '''Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) | Massively FTL+ '(Is as fast as Blackheart and with Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Is as fast as Blackheart and with Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Far faster than before and with Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) '''Lifting Strength: Class G | Same as before | Same as before. Likely far higher | Same as before. Likely far higher | Same as before | Same as before. Likely far higher Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class '''| '''Multi-Continent Class | Large Star Class '| '''Solar System Class '| 'Solar System Class '| '''Solar System Level, Far higher with Accelerated Development Durability: Multi-Continent Level | Multi-Continent Level | Large Star Level, '''Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which makes uses of dimensional gaps | '''Solar System Level, '''Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which makes uses of dimensional gaps | '''Solar System Level, '''Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which makes uses of dimensional gaps | '''Solar System Level, '''Difficult to harm due to his multi-dimensional barrier which makes uses of dimensional gaps, Far '''higher with Accelerated Development Stamina: Infinite (He can never run out of energy or tire) | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Several hundred meters with weapons; Planetary by hacking | Hundreds of kilometers; Planetary with hacking, mind manipulation and teleportation | Same as before | Same as before Low Multiversal with dimensional travel, portals and mental abilities | Interplanetary; Low Multiversal with dimensional travel, portals and mental abilities | Universal; Low Multiversal with dimensional travel, portals and mental abilities Standard Equipment: *Weaponized drones of various kinds. *Tridax Pod':' A sphere-shaped container with Shadow Leeches inside. Shadow Leeches, on contact with other beings, drain them of their inner light, tainting them with evil. *A twin sword. *His katana. *Acies, a sword that can cut through even singular atoms and that can channel the user's abilities. It inflicts pain on it's user, but this is not a problem for Whyr Nauth since he can't feel pain. The sword becomes sharper with every kill. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Can hack anything on the planet, took over half of the world together with Ripodanof through both power and wit in two days and was able to maintain this empire. Can easily create advanced futuristic technology and infrastructures. Created the country of Equalis out of nothing and managed to attract many monsters and humans within a day etc.) Weaknesses: He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. Feats: - Took over half the world together with Ripodanof in a matter of days. - Took over almost all technology on the planet. - Was able to fight multiple other people that were comparable to him in power and even abilities at once. - Created the country of Equalis in less than a day. - Moved Equalis to a different universe in a small time frame. - Commands a vast and powerful army. Notable attacks and techniques: A list of notable attacks and techniques can be found here . Key: First Soul | Second Soul | Third Soul | Fourth Soul | Fifth Soul Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Blog posts